charmedfandomcom-20200223-history
Channeling
to repl Power Channeling is the ability to psychically take control of and use the powers or magic of another person, once it is activated, as if it was your own. Application There are three types of Power Channeling: *Tapping into a persons emotions psychically, as it's the foundation for all powers, and access the trigger for their power and than take control of them. An extension of someone's Empathy. *Tap into a persons mind/thoughts psychically, and access their magic and channel/use it. An extension of someone's Telepathy. *Using the psychic energy of your own power to wrap around an individual's active power and take control of it. An extension of someone's Telekinesis. Empathy As powers are tied to emotions, channeling powers through empathy works by feeling the same emotion that others feel, and then accessing their powers. Empathy is unique as it can be used to tap and channel/control the powers of multiple individual's at once. Phoebe is the only empathic person that can access this power as a result of her Empathy gift. *High Resistance: As a result of channeling a power through Empathy as long as the connection is maintained, the channeled power will be rendered ineffective when used against you. Telepathy A telepath would simply tap into another person's thought/mind and channel spells while they are being casted, as spell casting is a basic power, and reap the benfits of the magic. Christy once used her Telepathy to channel a spell that the Charmed Ones were casting, and so could reap the benefits from that spell. It's unknown if a Telepathy user can psychically tap and channel/control another person active powers. Telekinesis Power channeling is a purely psychic ability, as channeling require the users to tap a person psychically. However, Telekinesis can be used to access a small part of Power Channeling, as both powers involves taking control of another's powers. Prue pertains the power of Telekinesis which allows her to deflect energies back at demons and also take control of other people's powers once they're activated, and use them as if the power was her own. Range Phoebe can tap into the power of those near or around her and use their power as if it was her own. Christy's, telepathic range has been proven to be very large, as she was able to channel the thoughts and magic of the Halliwell sisters at the manor from Magic School. A Telekinetic being can use their power to take control of another person's activated power, who is within their vicinity and use them. They usually have to see the power that they want to take control of. This only works on active powers. Usage Users can channel and use this power through sheer willpower, combinded with a wave of their hand/s. When activating this power, users often concentrate with little effort to tap and channel/control another's powers. Depending on the form of Power Channeling, beings can channel their powers differently. Phoebe channels this power through her hands or eyes and sometimes she uses a combination of both- usually while power tapping multiple individual's as this requires more effort. While, Christy focused it through her mind's eye. As Prue is not a psychic she channels her own power through her hands and eyes, and uses it to take control of another being's active power. Power Channeling does not subtract or weaken the strength of the individual's channeled power. However, channeled powers are rendered ineffective with Empathy. Notes *Power Channeling is a branch within and a limited form of Power Manipulation. *Through Christy we learned that magic, more specifically spells can be channeled. *Through Power Channeling Phoebe can access Deviation and automatically gains High Resistance. *If a magical being pertains the power of Telekinesis, they can't also pertain the power of Deviation and Power Channeling because they are considered a subset of Telekinesis. Users *Phoebe Halliwell *Prue Halliwell *Paige Matthews *Christy Jenkins *Billie Jenkins See Also * Power Manipulation * High Resistance Category:powers